


So Good

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Collars, Coming Untouched, M/M, Orgasm Control, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: "All the landscapes in the world couldn’t compare to to seeing twenty one year old James Potter on his knees"





	So Good

When he was little, Teddy telling him he’d done a good job was great. “Nice one, Jamie,” became something he wanted to hear every day. It shouldn’t have really surprised him after he hit puberty that praise from Teddy made him happy in a different way, after all, he’d always wanted to make Teddy happy and he loved being the best at things.

Teddy’s realisation came after ten years and travelling fifteen countries straight out of Hogwarts and only ever returning at Christmases and during the summer. Teddy’s realisation at almost the same moment he did. With his cock in James’s mouth, he thrust gently, letting James take a little more every time, until James’s nose touched groin. James was rubbing himself of Teddy’s leg as he straddled him.

“That’s it Jamie,” Teddy said. “So good, fuck, you’re just perfect for me. Such a good boy for me.”

The moan James let out as he came, more from Teddy’s words than the light stimulation his cock was getting was almost indecent and when James set his mind (or mouth) to bringing Teddy off, Teddy realised why.

After that, they began experimenting more and almost two years after they got together, Teddy was sure he had a new favourite view. All the landscapes in the world couldn’t compare to to seeing twenty one year old James Potter on his knees, his swollen cock hanging between his bare thighs and a silver collar circling his throat as he gazed up at Teddy with his pupils blown wide from lust.

“Fuck,” Teddy said as he let out the breath he was holding. “I’ll never get tired of this, seeing you like this.”

James bit into his lower lip as he tried to keep from begging Teddy for release. It was already swollen from kisses and sucking cock and biting it was only going to bruise it more, but the slight pain kept him grounded.

“You look so good. Just waiting for me. My perfect, beautiful boy.”

“Hands and knees, sweetheart, I want to eat you out before I fuck you.”

“Fuck, Teddy, please.”

He keeps it quick, his tongue is soon replaced by lubed fingers and then his cock. He’s almost as desperate as James is because watching James please him to get praise is his own little kink. He slides into him easily and after a few moments given to James to adjust, Teddy pulls him up so his back is against teddy’s chest as they fuck.

Every gasp of “Fuck Jamie,” and “So good, my perfect boy, always so good for me,” brings James closer but over the last two years he’s got good at control his orgasm, if only so he can hear more honeyed words slip from Teddy.

“Little more baby,” Teddy says as his thrusts become erratic. “Fuck, fuck. Jamie.”

Teddy sinks his teeth into James’s shoulder when he comes. James whimpers when Teddy pulls out. He’s still holding on and he’s thinks it’ll be worth it.

Teddy notices quickly when James can barely stand for him to touch him. Teddy runs a single finger up James’s length, whispering that he’s been outstanding, so perfect and such a good boy for him.

It’s the first time James has managed to come on command without Teddy touching him at the time. He’s exhausted, but happy. He thinks this is the proudest Teddy’s ever been of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
